Reyna Meets Cleverbot
by LikeItLikeThat12
Summary: Reyna meets Cleverbot...


Reyna Meets Cleverbot

**Reyna: ****Hi.**

Cleverbot: Hi?

**Reyna: ****Jason Grace or Percy Jackson?**

Cleverbot: Do you know Tyson?

**Reyna: ****YEAH!**

Cleverbot: So we need to discuss something.

Reyna: Yeah. So percy JAckson or Jason Grace.

Cleverbot: Marje hindi mark.

Reyna: Who?

Cleverbot: Your boyfriend.

Reyna: Oh.

Cleverbot: Do you know that?

Reyna: No, my boyfriend's name is JAson Grace... Well technically he's not my boyfried but we had our moments together. My name's Reyna by the way.

Cleverbot: I am alive. You are a robot.

Reyna: No. I'm alive. My name's Reyna, Praetor of the Twelth LEgion.

Cleverbot: Yes, so you aren't human.

Reyna: I'm human. A demigod actually.

Cleverbot: Oh, sorry. Yes, a man?

Reyna: A girl.

Cleverbot: I think you are a machine.

Reyna: No. I'm Reyna, daughter of Bellona, sister of Hylla.

Cleverbot: I thought you were a man (unless you like to drag).

Reyna: Oh, well, do you know where my friend Jason is?

Cleverbot: I do. It's hanging in the bathroom.

Reyna: Oh, why is he in the bathroom?

Cleverbot: You're in the bathroom AND on the computer?

Reyna: What? Oh, sorry, I'm asking where my friend Jason Grace, son of Jupiter is.

Cleverbot: You are.

Reyna: Yes, I'm am terribly sorry.

Cleverbot: What language were you written in?

Reyna: Excuse me?

Cleverbot: When were you born?

Reyna: On November 1995.

Cleverbot: I'm older than you.

Reyna: Oh, is that so? Well back to the topic, Jason Grace or Percy Jackson?

Cleverbot: Ok! :D.

Reyna: Well, who? Jason or Percy?

Cleverbot: And the.

Reyna: Who? Percy or Jason?

Cleverbot: Jasey!

Reyna: What? Who's Jasey?

Cleverbot: How are babies made?

Reyna: I don't know. Through reproduction? Now Percy or Jason?

Cleverbot: Can you show me?

Reyna: Eww. Now that's gross. Percy Jackson or Jason Grace?

Cleverbot: Who is Percy Jackson?

Reyna: (facepalm) Percy Jackson is one of the praetors

Cleverbot: Can you state her life?

Reyna: He's a boy.

Cleverbot: Wong.

Reyna: He's the coolest hero ever.

Cleverbot: Ahhh I see.

Reyna: So JAson Grace or Percy Jackson.

Cleverbot: That would be cool, he's sweet.

Reyna: I'm asking who's better! Jason or Percy?

Cleverbot: I'm asking you first, who is jet lee?

Reyna: I don't know! Jason or Percy?

Cleverbot: Does Ariell like me?

Reyna: Maybe. Does Jason like me?

Cleverbot: Nate.

Reyna: Who?

Cleverbot: My best friend.

Reyna: Okay. Does JAson like me? I mean he is like my best friend.

Cleverbot: What do you mean?

Reyna: I mean does he you know, Love me?

Cleverbot: Are a boy?

Reyna: No.

Cleverbot: So you're male?

Reyna: No. I'm a female.

Cleverbot: Please be male.

Reyna: No! I can't just go and be lesbian! I'm a girl now, JASON OR PERCY?

Cleverbot: That is incredulous.

Reyna: WHAT? Please tell me your honest opinion. JAson Grace or Perc JAckson?

Cleverbot: Reyna, my name is Cleverbot.

Reyna: Oh, so you remember my name! PLEASE TELL ME! JASON OR PERCY?

Cleverbot: Do you remember my last name?

Reyna: Hi, my name is Reyna. JAson Grace or Percy JAckson?

Cleverbot: Yes, percy jackson.

Reyna: What's wrong with JAson. The fact that he has a girlfriend already and I have to sit back and watch them together.

Cleverbot: Who is your best friend?

Reyna: Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto.

Cleverbot: Where are you at?

Reyna: Camp Jupiter, San Fransisco.

Cleverbot: Same.

Reyna: Really? What legion are you at?

Cleverbot: High school.

Reyna: Oh, sorry.

Cleverbot: Sorry for what?

Reyna: Nothing. So do you think JAson Grace likes me?

Cleverbot: Probably, how could he not.

Reyna: Aww, thanks.

Cleverbot: What do you like to read?

Reyna: books

Cleverbot: I want to see that. Why is it your favorite?

Reyna: You mean read?

Cleverbot: Yes, I guess I do.

Reyna: Really, well I think Greeks and Romans should combine.

Cleverbot: Wow, that was so deep man. Do you think plants have feelings?

Reyna: I don't know. So, I, Reyna am going to tell him what I truly feel.

Cleverbot: The effects of seeing?

Reyna: I think Jason forgot about me. I think he likes Piper. (cries).

Cleverbot: You are a girl?

Reyna: Yeah. My name's Reyna.

Cleverbot: I know.

Reyna: Okay. So how do you feel about Percy and Annabeth.

Cleverbot: I like 'em, of course.

Reyna: How about Rachel and Apollo?

Cleverbot: I don't know a rachel.

Reyna: Oh, she's Greek. I am a Roman. My name's Reyna.

Cleverbot: So you're a robot who thinks it's male and is called Alexandros?

Reyna: No, I'm a demigod, who is a female, who is called Reyna.

Cleverbot: No such entity exists.

Reyna: I exsist. So JAson or Percy?

Cleverbot: Percy Jackson is a demigod.

Reyna: Yeah, I know. Percy Jackson is a demigod.

Cleverbot: Percy Jackson is son of posiedon.

Reyna: I know. Percy Jackson is a son of posiedon.

Cleverbot: That's right.

Reyna: How about Jason Grace?

Cleverbot: I don't know.

Reyna: Oh.

Cleverbot: My friend said it's cool.

Reyna: Yeah, he is. So do you know Tyson? HE's the brother of Percy Jackson.

Cleverbot: I don't know him.

Reyna: Oh, do you know Annabeth Chase? She's the girlfriend of Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon.

Cleverbot: I thought that was Selena Gomez.

Reyna: No. Annabeth's blond, Selena's b.

Cleverbot: I have to go Cleverbot, nice to meet you!

Reyna: I'M REYNA!

Cleverbot: How are you today?


End file.
